1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a venetian blind restraining device.
More specifically, the invention relates to a device for limiting vibration of the slats of a venetian blind to reduce or eliminate rattling.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, venetian blinds consist of a plurality of thin, elongated slats, which are usually formed of metal, and which are interconnected by strings at both ends thereof. An annoying problem with such blinds is that of rattling, i.e. when in anything but a slight breeze, the slats will vibrate, rattling together. The only existing commercially available devices for dealing with this problem are attached to the bottom of the blinds for preventing movement of the entire blinds in a heavy wind. The inventor is aware of no available devices for preventing rattling of the individual slats.